The Day It Happened
by memerock2000
Summary: What happened the day emmett became a vampire? How about what rosealie was thinking? Rated teen due to language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic. It is about Emmett and Rosalie when Emmett is first changed. I made the characters up myself. Enjoy!**

**Chapter1**

**Emmett POV**

Finally hunting. We haven't been in weeks and to be honest, we need too. It's the start of a long winter; I have a large family, 4 brothers and parents. We need food and we aren't exactly what you call well off.

It's Saturday 23rd November 1935, we're about to set off, it's only noon and we're staying in the Smokey's 'til Monday.

Dad, Louis, Liam and I will be going, leaving Momma, Georgie and Ollie at home.

"Em! Please can I come?" Georgie begged again.

"Sorry Georgie, you're not old enough yet, too dangerous." I explained to him, his face fell.

"I can look after myself." He folded his arms.

"Sure buddy, you can come in a few years, okay?"

"Fine."

Momma pulled me into a big bear hug, I squeezed her back.

"Be safe Emmy, I mean it." She whispered, as always.

"Sure Momma." I whispered back and kissed her on the cheek.

She let go and pulled Liam into a hug.

I went too little Ollie, he's only 4.

"See ya Oliver Oil." I hugged him.

"Bye bye Em." He giggled.

I went to Georgie then.

"Bye Georgie." I hugged him.

Although he's 10 years my junior he's my favourite brother, I know that sounds mean but he is just a plain old fact

"Bye Em."

After all the goodbye's we were off.

Me and Louis jumped in the back of the truck, Dad and Liam in the front. Louis and I are like twins really, we look near enough the same, but I have Momma's dimples and pixie ears and he doesn't. Plus there's not even a year between us, he was born in January of 1915 and I was born in October of 1915. Liam was born 2 years after me though, so we're not as close.

"I'm too cold." I whined half way there.

"What do you want? My jacket?" Louis said sarcastically.

"Oooo yes please." I laughed.

"Wimp."

I gave him a dead arm and I got a dead leg.

"Boys! No fighting in the truck, we're almost here." Dad snapped.

"Fine!" we said but had a mini foot war.

"What are the groups?" I asked as we jumped out.

"Right, me and William will go to the north, Emmett, Louis, you two set up camp in the usual spot, William and I will join you around 8 pm, is that okay?" God he always talk really posh and formal, annoying or what?

"Yeah, fine." I muttered while chucking a gun at Louis.

"See you guys in a bit." Louis said.

"Emmett, be careful with that damn gun." Dad warned.

I laughed and pretended to shoot myself in the head.

"I'm warning you."

"Fine, let's go!"

Me and Louis where all set by 3pm, we were lay on the banking of the clearing, having a good aim at all the animals that came, the clearing was about half a mile long too! So that meant a lot of animals wouldn't see us.

We didn't have much luck for a while so we just talked,

"So, Momma's still going on at you to get married huh?"

"Don't even remind me." I rolled my eyes.

"Why haven't you at least looked? Even Liam's engaged, hell I'm getting married next year!"

"Well, let's say I do marry someone just to make everyone happy, then suddenly Miss absolutely perfect for me comes along and I'm there already married?"

"Yeah, but what about Mary? You two are like joined at the hip buddy, don't people say your spouse should be like your best friend?"

"Yeah, but like my best friend, not my actual best friend, it would be weird, we've been friends too long."

"Em, she's always liked you like that, hell, she was your first kiss!"

"Was Lottie your first kiss? I think not!" I folded my arms, I didn't want to get married to Mary, or Elizabeth or Cathy or Maggie or Cass or ANYBODY!

"Look Em, there's no one else out there."

"Really, there's no one outside of Gatlinburg?"

"You know what I mean."

"Look, Louis, just because everyone else wants me to get married doesn't mean I want to." I said.

"Why? What's your problem?"

"I just want to have some fun you know, I'm 20 for God's sake, young! I want to take advantage of that! Not be organizing a wedding, buying a new house, buying baby clothes and all that! I want to be free for a bit!" I snapped.

"You are really unique Em" He sighed.

"So does that mean there's no others like me out there then? Oh wait there's no one outside Gatlinburg is there?" I laughed.

"So you're really against, being married and family?"

"No, not against it, I just want to wait a few years you know, just because Momma and Dad rushed into it doesn't mean we have to."

"I see what you mean, but I'm still going to marry Lottie."

"Good, I like Lottie, she's nice."

"That's worked out good, she'll be your sister in a few months."

"Yeah, she will." I laughed.

"Shh, I've got a deer." He whispered at 7pm, it was dark now but we had lanterns and pretty good eyesight.

BOOM! He'd got it.

"Back in a sec." He patted my shoulder.

"See ya"

After a few minutes I heard a ROAR!

Crap!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Louis' POV.**_

I had only just got close to the deer when I heard the mighty roar coming from the trees, I froze with fear, it was a bear. I started to sweat and shake violently and hyperventilate like Emmett and I both do when we laugh too much, but I wasn't laughing now.

I knew what I should do, run like hell, I was a fast runner, really fast, faster than most people, I wasn't the strongest like Emmett, but I was the fastest, I great advantage when there's a bear. But did I use it? No. I just stood there like a fool.

"LOUIS!" Emmett yelled from a distance. I didn't even turn; I was too focused on the dark figure approaching me from the bushes. It looked big, I couldn't see properly because of the dark but I could tell it was male, strong, big and hungry.

The bear neared and growled at me. I stopped breathing. It roared then raised a paw and swiped my left arm, pain sparked through my body, it hurt so much I couldn't feel it, I screamed out though.

"NO!" I heard someone growl, then a dark Emmett shaped figure jumped out from the large rock onto the bears back. The bear roared in protest. Emmett wrapped his strong arms around the bears neck,

"Louis! Go run! Get Dad quick!" He yelled over the growls.

The look in his eyes forced me to leave, run as fast as I could, I hadn't brought my gun; it was at camp, it would be quicker to find Dad, he would be only around half a mile or so from the camp, I ran full speed to find him.

"DAD!" I yelled every so often. Finally he ran over to me with Liam.

"What is it? Oh my god Louis! What happened?" He looked at my arm.

"Quick, we have to help Emmett! There's a Bear!" I yelled.

"Emmett is with a Bear? How big?"

"Enormous! Lets go quickly! Before..." I trailed of letting him realize what I was going to say.

I nodded quickly and grabbed his wrist, ignoring the pain searing through my arms as I did.

"Why in god's name did you leave him?" Liam yelled at me as we ran.

"He told me to get help; we left our guns at camp." I growled back, tears were threatening to escape now; I'd left my own brother, my baby brother. What have I done?

We got to the camp then.

CRACK!

An ear-splitting cry of agony erupted through the clearing.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

As soon as Louis left I was alone with the bear, I tried to choke it, and no way in hell did it work. I was strong, but not that strong. What happened next, I didn't expect. The bear fell on its back, crushing me underneath its weight.

"God Damn it! That hurt!" The bear started to get up, when it was up, it sat down a few feet beside me, staring at me intently with black, cold beady eyes.

It watched me as I tried to get up. My intuition flickered then, it wanted a hunt. I quickly scrambled to my feet. I gulped.

"RUN!" My brain yelled, I knew I shouldn't, I should either make myself bigger OR I should drop to the floor and play dead. But being the fool I was, I ran as fast as I could, I wished I was Louis, he could go so fast it was unreal, I was fast, but not fast enough. I ignored my muscles as they protested against me running any further. I wondered if Louis had got Dad and Liam yet, could they help? No, too late, way too late. I was dead.

I carried on, my lungs burned, I had problems with my breathing anyway, because I was born too early, this was going to do some damage, it felt like liquid cement was slowly being poured inside my lungs and was slowly hardening inside me. I tried to ignore them. Before I was even out of the clearing I heard a loud CRACK!

I collapsed into the ground. My scream was hurting my ears and my head, I don't even know how I could scream with my lungs hurting so bad, but I did.

I scrambled onto my back to see what had happened. My leg was throbbing and burning, it was worse than cramp, it was so much pain that it was beyond the point of going numb, it was hurting like hell. God did it hurt, I whimpered.

I dared to look at it. Blood surrounded my leg and drenched the bottom of my left trouser leg. They were ripped around the shin, I saw why, the bone of my leg was sticking up at an odd angle and was jagged. The beast had charged full power into my leg, breaking it in the process.

I screamed when I saw.

The beast raised a paw, aiming for my face, I held up my right arm in defence, it caught my arm in its jaws. It looked into my eyes, his were a flat soulless black, they bored into mine.

He kept eye contact as he applied pressure to my arm with its dagger like yellow teeth. I yelped in pain, I twisted and turned, trying to break free. I heard a crunch, it'd broken my arms now, it let go when I screamed.

I tried to back away but it put a paw on my chest to stop me, it got harder to breath as it pushed down to get closer, when it finally got to my face, it roared. His breath was vile, ghastly, I could feel its unwelcome warmth plaster my face, I very nearly threw up.

I think that roar must have translated to; "Playtime."


End file.
